Ceiling fans having an attachable light assembly have existed for many years. Ceiling fans with light assemblies may be used in the place of a light fixture mounted to the ceiling. Conventional ceiling fans with light assemblies typically include a motor, a motor housing, a plurality of blade irons that connect corresponding ceiling fan blades to the motor, and a light assembly connected to the motor housing.
Ceiling fan light assemblies typically have one or more light globes that attach to the ceiling fan. The light globe includes a translucent portion depending from the ceiling fan. One or more incandescent lights attach to the ceiling fan and are encased within the light globe. The incandescent lights radiate light through the light globe to illuminate the globe and the environment surrounding the light assembly. Incandescent lights or bulbs are often located near the center off the light globe and typically radiate light of a generally constant intensity, thus giving the globe an appearance of a constant intensity of light. To vary the aesthetic appearance of light globes, conventional light globes may include an ornamental design and may assume a variety of shapes and configurations.
To create a new lighting effect, a ceiling fan has been designed which does not require a light globe or a centrally located light source. Instead, a unique ceiling fan has been designed which mounts a series of light sources such as light emitting diodes closely adjacent to or on an edge of a translucent motor housing. The series of light sources radiates light onto the motor housing. The motor housing diffuses the light, creating an appearance of varying intensities of light around the circumference of the motor housing and giving the motor housing the unique effect of a glowing appearance. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.